


Tell me about her

by Auli



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Car Accident, Coming Out, Death, Major character death - Freeform, Nothing Sexual, Phone Call, Sister - Freeform, brother, poppy - Freeform, story of her life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auli/pseuds/Auli
Summary: La jeune femme est partie loin de sa famille. Elle n'a jamais souhaité revenir. Mais peut-être que sa tante peut la faire revenir sur sa décision.





	Tell me about her

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
> Un nouveau petit texte écrit en 30 minutes hier soir dans le cadre d'un battle de mots.  
> C'est une petite histoire certes, mais pour une fois que j'aime l'un de mes textes entièrement, je ne peux que le partager !  
> Vous pouvez venir m'en parler sur twitter si vous voulez #TMAHos  
> Auli xx (@.mystere_etbdg)

La jeune femme était partie loin de son pays afin de pouvoir vivre sa vie. Sauf qu’actuellement, elle le regrettait amèrement. Son frère l’avait appelée pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Poppy est décédée dans un accident de voiture la semaine dernière. Son enterrement était trois jours plus tard. Soit avant-hier. Sauf qu’avant-hier, elle était en plein cœur de l’Afrique noire et elle ne pouvait être contactée par personne puisqu’elle n’a pas de téléphone satellite et que là où elle était c’était un peu désertique.

Bon. Poppy lui avait dit de vivre sa vie et que si elle devait mourir mais qu’elle ne pouvait être présente à son enterrement, ce n’était pas grave. Sauf que si c’est grave ! C’est sa tante. Ou du moins ça l’était. Ses meilleurs souvenirs c’était avec Poppy, ses plus mauvais aussi. Elle pouvait parler de tout avec Poppy. De filles, de garçons, de chats, de chiens, de voyages, de mort, de vie. De tout ! C’est d’ailleurs à Poppy qu’elle avait d’abord parlé de son homosexualité. Elle ne savait pas à qui s’adresser et avait peur des remarques du reste de son entourage. Et Poppy l’avait rassurée sur ça.

« Ce n’est pas grave d’être homosexuelle tu sais. Regarde, même moi je le suis et je m’en fous de ce que la famille a pu me dire à ce propos. Bon, je ne dis pas que c’était facile sur le coup, au contraire, ils ont été très durs avec moi. Mais j’ai survécu et ils sont toujours à mes côtés quand même. Même si il faut avouer que ta grand-mère est une sacrée salope quand elle décide de l’être ! Bordel, si tu l’avais vu le jour de mon coming out ! Elle m’a insultée de tous les noms d’oiseaux qu’elle connaissait, et même certains qu’elle a inventé, et a essayé de me frapper très fort plusieurs fois. D’ailleurs, j’ai encore une cicatrice à cause de ça. Preuve qu’elle avait réussie. Mais regarde maintenant, elle s’en fout, et elle ne m’emmerde plus quand il s’agit de me trouver une femme. Surtout que j’en trouve aucune, et ce n’est pas faute d’essayer tous les soirs pourtant. Enfin bref. L’homosexualité ou n’importe quelle autre sexualité est valable. Il ne faut juste pas toucher aux animaux et aux enfants. Ça ce n’est pas valable du tout ! »

Et ainsi, la jeune fille avait pu parler de tout ce qu’elle ressentait vis-à-vis de son homosexualité et elles sont parties faire le tour des boites gay de Londres ensemble.

Et maintenant, Poppy est morte. Poppy ne pourra plus la rassurer sur tout et n’importe quoi ni l’emmener draguer des filles en boite.  
Et surtout, elle avait manqué l’enterrement de Poppy parce qu’elle était en Afrique et que personne n’a su la trouver à ce moment-là. Merde quoi, c’est Poppy bordel !

Et même si Poppy lui a assuré que ça allait, non ça n’allait pas. Elle était une piètre nièce et elle s’en voulait terriblement.  
Et elle était toujours au téléphone avec son frère. Qui ne savait pas pour son homosexualité et à qui elle venait de le dévoiler parce que Poppy est morte. Non pas que ce soit de sa faute. Bon, au moins c’est fait et c'est pas un drame, non ?

Ben si. Oups. Boulette.

Bon. Pour le coup tu me diras, c’est fait. Sauf qu’il n’a pas l’air super content de la nouvelle.

« Oui, c’est de la faute à Poppy, t’as vue ce qu’elle a fait de toi, à te traîner partout comme elle le faisait, et patati et patata » 

Sauf qu’elle, elle en a eu marre, alors elle a raccroché et éteint son téléphone. Elle a eu envie de le jeter loin d’elle mais ça coûte trop cher et elle en a trop besoin pour l’éclater sur le sol parce que son frère est un abruti d’homophobe.

Satané famille. Maintenant elle n’avait plus envie de profiter de son voyage. Elle voulait juste rentrer et honorer la mémoire de Poppy en allant dans son bar préféré et en dansant avec leurs amis. Mais. Et eux ? Sont-ils au courant que Poppy est décédée ? Savent-ils que leur amie est parti dans un autre monde (ou elle est déjà surement en train de draguer toutes les filles qu’elle peut rencontrer) ? Savent-ils qu’elle veille sur eux d’en haut (oui, même si elle ne croit pas en toutes ces histoires de paradis et tout ça, elle sait que Poppy est là à regarder tout le monde et à se moquer des autres) ?

Elle était comme ça Poppy, elle aimait son monde alors elle voulait protéger ceux qui l’entouraient à tout prix. Mais elle se moquait bien souvent d’eux aussi. Elle disait bien que la vie ne valait d’être vécue sans rire et sans pleurs. Et les moqueries étaient faites pour ça. Rire et pleurer. Faire rire et faire pleurer. Bon. Elle connaissait ses limites aussi, elle ne voulait pas aller trop loin alors elle se méfiait toujours de qui elle se moquait.

Et là, Poppy doit bien se moquer de sa nièce qui est en train de se morfondre au fin fond de l’Afrique noire parce qu’elle a été égoïste et que maintenant, et ben Poppy elle est partie pour toujours.

Certes, il y a sa tombe mais ce n’est pas pareil. Bien qu’elle imagine la tombe à l’image de sa tante. Multicolore et joyeuse.

« Ce n’est pas parce qu’on est mort que le monde doit se morfondre merde ! »

Oui bon. Elle laissait le droit aux gens de se morfondre s’ils le voulaient. Elle le faisait bien parfois Poppy. Mais elle ne se laissait pas abattre pour autant.

Pour sa nièce, Poppy c’était une héroïne. Parce qu’elle avait été là pour la guider là ou sa mère ne le pouvait pas ou qu’elle ne le voulait pas. C’était surtout ça. Pour la jeune femme, Poppy était sa vraie mère. Elle avait tenu le rôle de maman quand sa propre mère ne voulait pas l’être.

C’est vrai qu’avec 6 autres enfants plus jeunes elle n’avait pas le temps. Mais personne ne l’a forcée à en faire autant et à délaisser son ainée. Mais ce n’est pas grave parce qu’elle avait Poppy. Sauf que Poppy n’est plus. Et que Poppy ne sera plus. Mais ce n’est pas grave parce qu’elle est toujours dans son cœur et qu’elle va la guider quand même.

Et maintenant, elle a décidé de rendre hommage à Poppy et de lui ressembler encore un peu. Et ça va commencer tout de suite avec cette jeune femme qui se dirige vers elle.


End file.
